


Not Together

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, But also not, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey aren't together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Together

**Author's Note:**

> 200 words of angst and wordplay to kick off Gallavich week!

Ian and Mickey aren't together.

 

They share a bed. (at least they do on the nights that Ian can bare the weight beside him.) They eat together. (on the days when Mickey can stomach his food, not have that knot of worry and tension make him want to throw up.) They go out together. (to Ian's house where they are both reminded that their problems are just part of a bigger picture. It is not comforting.) They kiss and touch. (on the days that Ian doesn't want to claw his own skin off and the days when Mickey feels good enough.) They talk. (Expect for when they shout. Or worse, don't talk at all.) They look after each other. (even when Ian swears he sees resentment and worse, _pity_ in Mickey's eyes.) They comfort each other (providing they're both able and willing to engage with the other.) They say _'I love you”_ (even if it's used as bribe, or a threat or an excuse.) They share things. (even though they've already given each other everything.)

 

Ian and Mickey aren't together.

 

But at least they're not together, together.

 

_Together_

_**adjective** _

_Slang. Mentally and emotionally stable and well organized: a together person._

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me over at [themoonoversoho](http://themoonoversoho.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
